bonded by evil
by Tyra
Summary: Warnings are still, swearing and gore, not that much. And I finally noticed I had a mistake in my title, so no longer bounded, but bonded.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is not mine. If it was I would probably be writing Japanese..... Oh the creatures ARE mine... Yay, I own the bad guys. Ah well, it's a start.

Author's note: In case you're wondering.

// this are thoughts//

" this is spoken"

\\ and this is said on television\\

well now lets start the story.

Bounded by evil 

****

**********************

Victory is gained,

When the holy four are in their shrine.

Their powers never were so great,

Enemies will stand no chance.

Water in the North, Earth in the East,

Fire in the South and Air in the West.

To secure the excistance of Heaven, Hell and Assiah,

They must fight the guardians of the holy ground.

Many tried, but all have died,

When our greatest foe threatens to destroy all.

They must take the risk and face their fears,

Before the final moment comes and all break down in tears.

***********************

- Down in Assiah-

A young woman walked down the streets late at night. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from an alley. Not being able to control her curiosity she went back to check what had made the sound.

" Hello?... Is someone here?"

When she almost reached the end of the alley she saw a gigantic creature bend over the dead bodies of three men and two women. She gasped in shock. The creature heard this and turned around. He immediatly lunged at the woman, who for some reason couldn't move.

// Those black piercing eyes...//

Very swiftly the creature grew huge razor sharp nails and killed the woman with one clean swipe in the neck. It hit a main vein and the woman's blood gushed over the creature's face. Then she slumped down on the ground. The creature licked up the blood that dripped down its face. Suddenly it created a horrible sound, probably a laugh and said in a deep voice that seemed to be a mix of a growl and a hiss.

" Master... the day will come that we live on earth and the angels and demons will be ours to do with as we wish."

With a last horrible laugh it disappeard in thin air.

--next morning- 

\\ ...Now to the headlines of the news.  The bodies of three men and three women were found in an alley yesterday at noon.  All were killed by a clean swipe to the neck. This brings the total of dead from the last week to 25. because there are other simular murders the police suspects that this is the work of a serial killer and advises everyone to be very cautious...\\

" Man, Setsuna don't ya think this is weird?" asked Katou

" Yeah, I do, and I can see that they were not killed by another human." Answerd Setsuna.

Katou, Setsuna and Sara were sitting on a bench close to a television shop that was currently broadcasting the news on all the screens in the window-display. After the war Alexiel's soul had left Setsuna's body forever. The same happened with Gabriel's soul and Sara's body.

" You think the angels or the demons have something to do with this?" asked Sara

" I don't know." Said Setsuna " But I doubt it."

- - In Sheol-

 Through the corridors of the palace the footsteps of someone running were heard. A figure turned around the corner and headed towards a door and quickly walked through  it . Inside the room the person saw Lucifer, his back turned towards the door. He was not even paying attention to the fact the door was open and didn't look up when the person who had just entered spoke.

" Lucifer-sama, there are again four dead"

" Damn it, you can go, Belial"

" Lucifer-sama, one of them is Asmodeus."

" What!? That is impossible. One of the seven satans?"

Lucifer turned around to look at Mad hatter. His smartass-smirk was, for once, not playing around his lips. His face looked like that of someone who was worried. In the last week nineteen high class demons were killed and now also one of the seven satans.

" Does anyone have an idea or a clue of who this might be?"

" At the beginning of the attacks some believed it was your brother..."

// Michael?... No, that's impossible.//

" But now everyone is sure that that is very unlikely."

" How is the Gehenna empire doing?"

" There have been several murders but princes Kurai has taken precautions" 

" Good, you can leave" 

With that he turned away again. Belial knew that the conversation had ended. She bowed, then turned and left the room, leaving Lucifer alone with his toughts.

// These things can kill one of the seven satans. This is really getting dangerous.//

- - In Heaven- 

// I can't believe they made me guard the damn borders! It's not my fault if angels die...//

Michael was pulled out of his thoughts by a sound

" Who the fuck is there? Haven't ya heard it's forbidden to come out after dark?"

A figure appeard out of nowhere and jumped on Michael, causing the angel to fall on the ground.  The archangel was able to push of the creature and quickly he crawled back to his feet.

" What the hell are ya?"

The creature of course didn't answer but just lunged for Michael again. Quickly he pulled out his sword and blocked the claws of the thing with it. After fighting for a couple of minutes the creature was able to stab Michael in the shoulder and then it slashed his chest open.

// Damn it! You will not win this fight!//

Michael got back to his feet and grabbed his sword again. A little puddle of blood was starting to form where angel of fire stood. The creature grinned and again lunged towards the wounded angel who raised his sword while pressing one hand to his chest, trying to stop the bleeding a bit.

// Fuck! I'm gonna faint from blood loss if I don't finish this fast.//

Michael took a good hold of his sword and waited for the perfect moment to strike. The creature thought he had given up the fight and moved in for the kill. Michael raised his sword and plunged it in the creature, close to it's heart. He pushed the sword completly through. He looked at the creature and gave it a smirk that would've scared away the devil... If the devil wasn't his brother. The creature let out a high-pitched shriek and exploded into a fountain of blood. For a moment Michael stood there looking at the place where his attacker had been a few seconds ago. He heard the other angels coming closer to where he was standing. He even didn't have enough strenght to lift his sword, the fight really had asked all he had.  Suddenly his vision blurred, his sword fell to the ground with a loud thud and he collapsed. When the other angels arrived at the battlefield they saw the archangel. Lying on the ground, not moving. They scanned the suroundings to see if it wasn't a trap. When they didn't see anything suspicous they went to help the unconcious angel.

"Master Michael" Kamael said walking towards his superior

When he reached the battered figure of the archangel he saw his chest was rising and falling with a lot of effort. He noticed most of the blood was a very dark red, almost black.  He knew Michael's blood was just plain red so he figured the unconsious angel he had just picked up had killed one of the creatures. One of the other angels had picked up Michael's sword and started to walk towards the others. When Kamael reached the other angels he told them to go to the house of the great powers.

" I will  take him to Master Raphael."

tadaa, the first part is finished I hope you enjoyed reading my fic. Please R&R. Please


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I said it in the first chapter. Even though that's already a while ago i'm not ready to repeat it. So if you want a disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Bounded by evil: chapter 2

- At the palace of the Gehenna empire-

Chaos reigned at the palace as guards were running towards the main gates. It was already dark and there was someone trying to enter the palace. That's not strange but after the attacks of the last week... Nobody risked to come out after the sun set. Suddenly the head of the guards yelled that the intruders had entered the castle. Immediatly all strong men rushed towards the gate. Not paying attention at the smaller figure heading the other direction.

All out of breath Noise reached Kourai's chamber.

"Princes, princes wake up!!!" Noise yelled while shaking Kourai.

"Hmm, what's the matter Noise?" Asked Kourai sleepy.

"There are intruders in the castle, princes. If they are to strong for the guards we must hurry and get out of here." Noise explained rappidly while handing her friend some clothes.

Kourai put on the clothes and together with Noise she left her room. When they were halfway to their hiding place they heard some guards screaming. Noise's eyes widened. 

"They are inside" 

Noise took a deep breath forcing herself not to panic. It was easier said then done though. Especially when a deep voice rang out through the hall.

"It's not like it's that hard to come past your guards."

The voice sounded from behind the evils. Slowly they turned around preparing themselves for whatever they might see. When they turned around they looked straight into...

The faces of Setsuna, Kato and Sara. After their initial shock faded Kourai flung herselve towards her old friends. Noise, who was too stunned to react, only realised what was hapening after a couple of seconds.

"It's so nice to see you all again." Said Noise

"Same here, Noise." Said Sara with a bit of a smile for seeing the two evils after so much time. 

--------------------------------

"Why did you come here?" asked Kourai.

"Well, at earth there have been a couple of strange attacks. Each time it ended deadly for the humans." Explained Setsuna, 

"We're not sayin' you have something to do with it but we'd like to know if you know something about this." Sara said after her brother's statement afraid that the evils might take it the wrong way.

"Princess, that must  be the same creatures that have been running havoc in Gehenna, hell and heaven." 

"You're probably right, Noise" muttered Kourai

"There have been attacks here to?" Asked Katou

"Yeah, but whoever or whatever it is that attacks... It aren't demons, and it aren't angels either." Told Kourai

"No one ever lived after the attacks. Those things, lets call them that for now, even killed one of the Seven Satans." Explained Noise.

"What!? Who!?" Asked Setsuna, Katou and Sara at the same time. 

They all looked dumbfounded. They had never imagined that these things would be strong enough to kill one of the Seven Satans.

"Asmodeus." Informed Kourai.

Suddenly a guard rushed in. After he excused him for just barging in like that he explained his reason to do so: "Someone... has managed to survive... an attack."

"What!? Who!?" Asked Kourai, Noise, Setsuna, Katou and Sara.

Kourai and Noise couldn't believe it. These 'things' had already killed so many demons, evils, angels and humans and now someone found a way to kill them.

"It's an angel... More precise..." The guard was still gasping from the run he had done to inform everyone. "The archangel of fire, Michael."

----------------------------------------

Michael woke up. The sun was shining onto his face, he blinked a couple of times and looked around. Accidently he made a wrong movement that made him wince in pain.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"You're in my house. I bandaged your wounds after Kamael brought you here. That are some ugly wounds you have."

Michael looked at his chest and shoulder, just now realising his wounds stopped bleeding, that they were cleaned out and bandaged up. Then he looked at the person that helped him and probably, though he wouldn't admit it, had saved his life.

"Don't worry Mika-chan, you don't have to thank me." Said Raphael as he waited for the outburst his friend more then likely was going to have 'cause Raphael had used his 'favorite nickname'.

"How many more times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME MIKA-CHAN."

Michael tried to get up but as soon as he was on his feet a sharp pain flared through his body and made him stumble. He would have made an ugly fall as Raphael hadn't reacted as quick as he could and caught his friend. The angel of wind helped the smaller angel on the couch.

"Why haven't you healed me?" Asked Michael as soon as he got his breath back.

"I can't," said Raphael silently while trying to hide the sadness in his voice. 

"Huh?"

"Why do you think I haven't revived any of the angels that have died?"

"I dunno. No cute girls you can take advantage of?"

"NO!! That's not the reason! It's just... their nails have some kind of black magic that prevents me from healing their victims. So I'm afraid you'll have to take it easy as long as your wounds haven't healed."

Michael stopped asking further questions about the subject. Even he, as unsensitive he can be, could sense the strange tone in Raphael's voice that pointed out the fact that his friend was sad. After a while Raphael had to ask something. The high council had told him that he had to ask Michael about the 'things'. He didn't want to though. It wasn't to hard to imagine that the little angel didn't feel like talking about that subject, if he would have survived the attack he would rather forget about those 'things' than to be reminded of them. But he had no choice. 

"Michael, how did those 'things' looked like?"

"Can't remember." Was the simple answer the blond angel received.

"Can't you remember or do you just don't want to talk about it?"

"Little bit of colum a, little bit of colum b."

"I'm serious, Michael."

"And I'm sorry. I knew I had to take the time to make a picture of that 'thing' while I was struggling to survive. Now how could I have forgotten about that?" Michael snarled.

"I asked a description. Not sarcasm."

Michael cooled down a bit

"All I can remember... are his eyes. They gave me the feeling that I was going to freeze. They where so... so cold, they gave me the chills.They where so dark, so empty. There wasn't even a trace of light in them... even aniki's eyes have a little sparkle... but its eyes where completly dark. It was just like looking into a bodemless pit... Raphael, ... I was actually afraid of those eyes...That's the first time something like that happend to me." Michael said.

Raphael noticed that their eyes must be horrible to look at if his friend acted like this. He looked up and saw Michael, his legs pulled against his chest with his arms around them.

"They where so scary. I couldn't even move when I looked at them." Michael continued

"It's okay you should try to get your mind off of their eyes and try to relax." 

Raphael wrapped his arm around the little angel to comfort him. He looked suprised at his own actions and stood up, walking out of the room.

// Where did that come from?// 

Raphael looked at the angel of fire who was still hugging his body after thinking of the thing's eyes.

// He's just like a little brother to me. I can't stand seeing him getting hurt.//

aniki means older brother. Yeah well you probably knew that but just in case.

Sorry it took so long for updating this  ^^;; . The next chapter is already written so that should be updated sooner. And besides the easter vacations are coming up so. Well anyway i hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. I said it happy? And since I have no money whatsoever. There is no need to sue me, I can't even pay a lawyer.

- In Lakia     - 

It was in the late afternoon. A figure clad in black walked down the road. Swiftly and silently, sure of its target. When it saw two guards walking down the street it quickly rounded a corner and quickly melted into the shadows. After the guards passed, the figure stepped into the light. Belial smirked. 

// One is lucky there aren't to many angels on the streets. Probably afraid of the attacks. One can't blame them though//

She chuckled again as she thought about the conversation she had with Astaroth and Barbelo. 

~ flashback ~

"That's ridiculous, Belial, offer a truce to heaven? Who will you persuade into telling your idea to the higher angels?" 

Astaroth sat in one of the four chairs in the room. Like always he was dressed in all black. The white snake around his neck seemed to agree with him. At this point he looked ready to scream at Mad – Hatter and ask if she had truly turned mad.

"Maybe if we're able to convince one of the higher ranked angels. Maybe then this plan will work", Barbelo said voicing her thoughts, "But then it will have to be someone who still holds great respect in the heavens." 

"That is a good thought, but WHO will you try to convince if I may ask?" Astaroth said. Still not believing in Belial's solution.

" Well, Rosiel is gone, the seraphim aswell, Adam Kadamon is sealed up. Maybe Alexiel."

"Oh please, Mad-Hatter, you think she'll listen to you? Alexiel will kill you before you get a chance to even start talking. Especially after you tried to turn the Gehenna princess into one of Lucifer's brides."

 "Thanks Astaroth, you really are a big help." Answered the satan of wrath.

"How about the Cherubs?" Asked Belial.

"I doubt it. Gabriel isn't really the one to fight but there are a lot of guards around her palace." Said Barbelo while she was thinking about other possibilities. "Well, I think the thrones are out of the question as well. I don't think they still hold great respect after the third war because they commanded Anima Mundi. And the powers won't co-operate either."

Belial smirked. 

"The virtues. Raphael."

"He'll never listen to you."

~ end flashback ~ 

"He WILL listen, Astaroth, he hasn't got a choice." Said the satan of pride to herself.

She removed herself completly out of the shadows and headed towards Raphael's house. 

// One does wonder how Raphael will react if he sees one again.//

Belial looked around and crossed the street. When she reached the other side she heard a gasp. She turned around and saw an angel standing there. Luckily for her he was still to shocked to react. Quickly she attack the unfortunate angel. One attack already did the job.

// One angel more or less. That won't make much of a diffrence.//

She entered Raphael's office making sure to be as silent as she could. Her gaze wandered around the room and stopped on top of a shirt. She walked towards it and picked it up. The shirt was ruined. It had bloodstains and it was ripped. The tears looked like claw-marks.

  
// This shirt is to small to be Raphael's.//

In the next room a small angel heared something and perched his head. 

//I think I heard something. Can't be Raph, he would be in this room already.//

The red-head got out of the bed and winced slightly as he did so. He peeked around the corner and saw the fallen angel standing in the doorway looking around. His facial expression turned from curious into hate filled. 

// What the fuck is the queer doin' here? Hasn't she ruined enough for Raph. already?//

Carefully so he wouldn't alarm the satan or reopen his wounds the little archangel went to the corner to take his sword, Raphael had put it in the far corner if you look from the bed.  It was a bit heavy for him to carry because his shoulder was wounded but he figured he would just have to bite his teeth. 

Belial dropped the shirt and stepped forward looking for any movements unaware of the pair of hate filled eyes that looked so much like those of her master following her every move. And of the boy that was ready to kill her if he could get a clean strike.

-------------------------------

That's another chapter for you. I finally finished it. When I wanted to update the first version I suddenly thought it sucked so that's why it took so long. ^^;;

A/N: Lakia is the second level of Yetzirah. In the manga that's where Raphael's office is. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I said it before and I'm afraid I have to say it again. They aren't mine, and they'll probabaly never will be. So a reason to sue me is as good as non-existing.

Belial kept looking around. 

// One doubts that Raphael is at home.// 

Michael was still standing ready to attack the satan if she made any move to reck the place.

// If you come to close you're dead meat, bitch. Just at this point it hurts to lift my sword and the worst part is that I still can't use my fire powers again. Stupid creatures when I get my hands on another one of those I'll kill it aswell//

Belial wandered towards the room Michael was residing in. Just when she wanted to enter he stepped out and pushed his sword against her throat. 

// K'so.// Thought Belial as the cold metal was pressed against her throat.

As soon as the little angel lifted his sword he felt a sharp pain that made feel like his whole body was on fire, especially the shoulder where he was stabbed. The pain made him flinch a bit but he quickly regained his posture. Belial noticed that Michael was in pain and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Michael.

"One came to pay Raphael a visit." 

She took a quick step back but the archangel reacted immediatly and followed her immediatly. He made a wrong move with his sword and the wound on his shoulder reopened. Slowly the red liquid seeped through his shirt. Of course Mad-Hatter noticed the red spot on the angel's shoulder and immediatly remembered the ruined shirt with the claw-like markings.

"You were attacked." Belial made it sound more as a statement than a question.

"None of your business." Snapped the boy back.

"One'll take that as a yes. I'm impressed by that you managed to escape." 

"I didn't escape the attack. I killed the fuckin' thing. No one messes with me like that and gets away with it."

"One's sure your brother would be very proud of you to hear you killed one of those things."

Michael glared at the fallen angel that was standing before him taunting him with her smirk. 

// This is one hell of a timing not to be able to use my powers.//

"One came to talk to Raphael but one might as well tell you... I came to offer a truce."

Michael was dumbfounded. He even lowered his sword for a moment but swiftly regained his wits and brought the blade back to the clown's throat.

"A truce? What sick trick are you playing, Belial?"

"Please, call one Mad-Hatter. There is only one person who can call me by that name. But anyway, one should leave now. Consider one's offer. Else Hell, Assiah and Heaven will have heavy losses." 

With that she dissapeared and Michael was standing there with his sword still raised but his intended target gone.

"K'SO!!"

---------------------------------

Michael heard the door to Raphael's office open again. Quickly he crawled underneath the blankets and pretended to be asleep. The wind angel entered Michael's room and looked around. He saw his red-haired friend 'sleeping' peacefully.

//I can't believe this... He actually stayed in bed.//

He walked further into the room. Michael opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hi, Raph, how ya doin'?"

"Good, I..."

Suddenly Raphael stopped talking because he noticed that Michael's sword had moved.

//I was sure I put it into the far corner.//

Michael saw that his friend was looking at something behind his shoulder. He turned around to see what it was behind his back that his friend found so interesting. When he saw his sword he suddenly remembered that he had forgotten to put it into the far corner again.

// Damn, how could I have forgotten?//

Raphael was looking at his small friend. He had his arms crossed, he was tapping his foot and had a very stern look on his face. He hated being lied to.

"Michael, I told you, you need to stay in bed."

Before Michael could react they heard the door open again. Soft, hesitant footsteps echoed through the house. Michael guessed there were four or five pairs. Both angels were looking at the door. Suddenly a female face with long blond hair looked around the corner at the two archangels.

"Raphie-kun!!"

"Sara-chan?!"

"Hey, didn't you forget someone?"

Setsuna, Sara, Kurai, Katou and Noise entered the room. They were talking about all kinds of stuff like what all happened after the third war, how Raphael felt after he got out of his coma, if the rebuilding of Heaven and the Gehenna empire was coming allong, how things were going on Assiah, how everything was going in Heaven now that God, Adam Kadamon, Rosiel and the Seraphim were gone and about the reason why they were even here in the first place, the attacks. Kurai explained that the 'things' had already killed a lot of her people and that, until now, they were still able to hold them outside on the plains and not inside were they could do a lot more harm. Katou, Setsuna and Sara explained that there were already 25 casualties on Assiah and of course they also said that Asmodeus was killed. Raphael explained that he couldn't heal the wounds those 'things' inflicted and that they were still trying to find a way to kill those things but until now everyone, except for Michael,  had been unsuccesfull.

 "So until now the only one who was able to survive an attack was Mika-chan?" asked Sara

"Yes."

Suddenly Raphael remembered something. He turned towards his red-haired friend.

"I believe you still have to explain how your sword was able to move, Mika-chan."

"Ya know I actually have an excelent explanation for that."

"Well all of us are listening." Said Setsuna, which earned him a glare from Michael 

"Yeah, but the problem is... I forgot it." 

"I told you. If you don't stay still those wounds will never heal. And you don't have to tell me that you didn't reopen any wounds because I saw your shirt lying under your bed. You need to stay still. I hope you do remember that, Mika-chan."

"Yes, mommy." 

Katou and Setsuna snickered. Sara turned around to tell them to be quiet.

"Because you were playing around with your sword you made a wrong move and reopened your wounds. Is fighting so important to you that you would risk your health or even your life for it, even if there is no reason at all to do such a foolish thing? I know I should have told Kamael to take the damnable thing with him!" Raphael was starting to get pissed because his friend still didn't tell the truth.

"PLAY AROUND!!!!! I WASN'T PLAYIN' AROUND!!!!!"

"Then what were you doing?" 

"I WAS FIGHTIN' OFF THAT FUCKIN' FREAK, BELI...AL"  

As soon as Michael said that he realized his mistake. He slapped himself mentally for his usual lack of tact. Raphael's voice refused to come forth after his friend said that. Setsuna and Sara were looking at the head of the virtues with concern, they still remembered Raphael's history with the genderless clown. 

// There must have been a better way to say that.//

"Belial was in my house?"

Instead of answering Michael just nodded to confirm his friends statement.

---------------------------------------


	5. chapter 5

Belial walked down the hall, a smirk on her features because her plan had worked… this far. She couldn't help but wonder if Michael would deliver the messag to the higher ranking angels. Barbelo walked up to her.

"Lucifer-sama wishes to speak with you."

"You told Lucifer-sama about One's plan." Stated Mad-Hatter, her voice remaining remarkebly neutral. 

Barbelo looked up at the genderless clown. 

"No. I didn't but Astaroth did." 

With these words Barbelo walked past the Mad-Hatter. Belial walked to Lucifer's quarters, knocked on the door and entered.

-----------------------

"So, Mad-Hatter came here, in Heaven, to offer a truce? A TRUCE?"

"yes." Answered Michael exasperated.

// I already explained five fucking times and he still doesn't get it. And that's the person who killed Father and helped saving Heaven.//

While thinking this Michael rubbed his temple.

//I'm getting a headache. Dumb blondes.//

"So what do you think we should do?" asked Kuraï.

"The best thing to do would be, tell the higher ranking angels and let them deal with this." Came Raphael's answer. He obviously didn't want anything to do with this.

"Alright, then we'll go to Alexiel and tell her." Said Sara.

"If she's not to busy." Added Noise.

"Let's go then!" said Michael, while moving to get up.

"Not you! You're staying here!" Raphael told him.

He pushed Michael back and turned around.

"No fair. I hope he doesn't think I'll stay in this damned bed while they're out fighting… No fucking way." Muttered the fire angel.

Author's note: It's about time I updated this and then it's this short… I know, but I've had a major writers block. And every time I thought about this story I felt like I had to update it… and It never happened… so sorry it's so short, I'll try my best to make the next one longer. And by the way, I'm going to skip the meetings… I suck at those so… and the action shall come soon. First I have to get Heaven and Hell together.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Next chapter. It's longer then the previous one. And you finally find out how those mysterious creatures are called.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the previous chapter, but they still aren't mine… shoot!

"One is afraid the only way to destroy these creatures is to cooperate with Heaven, Lucifer-sama."

"I do not see how they would be able to help us… and even if they could, they wouldn't."

"Heaven has had casulties aswell, Lucifer-sama. And Alexiel would probably consider it… and they could help us. For one angel has been able to survive an attack, even kill the creature." Belial looked up and saw the suprised look on Lucifer's face.

"… That's…Who?"

Lucifer was obviously shocked to say the least. Asmodeus wasn't the strongest of the seven Satans, but he wasn't weak either… and now he heard an angel survived…

"The survivor is…," Belial was silent for a moment, not knowing how to say it. "It was your brother."  
This made Lucifer look even more suprised.

"Michael?" the Lord of Hell turned around "… you may go, Belial."

Mad-Hatter turned around and left the room.

------------------------

Raphael knocked on the door leading to Alexiel's study.

"Enter"

When he opened the door he saw Alexiel talking with Raziel, they were discussing something over a huge book. Raphael stepped inside, followed by Kurai, Setsuna, Sara, Noise and Kato.

"Raziel, that is a really big problem, one that can't be solved…"

"But Alexiel-sama, maybe…"

"Alexiel-sama, " Raphael cut in, "I hate to bring more troubling news at a time like this but I really think you should know about this."

Alexiel motioned for them to close the door and to come up to the desk. After long awaited reunions and greetings Raphael explained everything. What had happened to Michael, what Mad-Hatter had said and their decision to tell her. All the while Alexiel and Raziel listened carefully.

"This might be a very good thing…" Alexiel said, "Raziel, why don't you explain, you found the book after all."

"Book? What book?" Setsuna asked

"It's a very old book, it belonged to Zaphikel-sama. After the attacks started I began searching for a clue as to what these creatures could be. I found it, and a way to kill them… but there is a page missing. The last thing it says is:

__

Neither Heaven nor Hell can beat these creatures alone, for…

And that's it." Raziel concluded.

"So that means that Heaven and Hell will have to cooperate." Kurai said.

"It won't be easy, but if both sides agree, than it might work." Said Noise.

Alexiel turned the book towards the group.

"This is all we know about them at the moment"

C'adhozian

A breed that knows no mercy

A breed that knows no love

Will try to take over,

Heaven from above

Assiah in the middle and Hell from below

But these creatures are hard to overthrow

Because they carry their weapons always

Their eyes that block all of the sun's rays

Freezing movement, freezing soul, freezing all

He who is not strong enough will surely fall

Their claws, that are like knives,

Have already ended many lives

Cloacked in darkness nor light

For, when together, both of these they despite,

The last twin must settle their dispute before it is too late

And their discord brings everyone to their fate.

"The last twin? What do they mean with that? I know for sure there a dozens of twins." Sara said

"We don't know what that means either, but there is more." Raziel said.

Victory is gained,

When the holy four are in their shrine.

Their powers never were so great,

Enemies will stand no chance.

Water in the North, Earth in the East,

Fire in the South and Air in the West.

To secure the excistance of Heaven, Hell and Assiah,

They must fight the guardians of the holy ground.

Many tried, but all have died,

When our greatest foe threatens to destroy all.

They must take the risk and face their fears,

Before the final moment comes and all break down in tears.

"But… if the elements can beat these creatures, then why do we need Hell?" asked Raphael

"That was probably explained on the missing page." Sighed Raziel.

"First things first. Go and get Michael, Gabriel and Uriel. Then we'll send a message accepting the truce." Alexiel said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm not making any money with this, I'm only doing this because I want to, don't sue me, I have no money anyhow… Did I mention I don't own them?

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait… homework sucks big time. I hope you like this chapter, it's longer then the others, I checked ;)

To all you Sara and Setsuna fans out there I apologize on beforehand. So sorry but I needed some drama… but don't let this stop you from reading.

**Warning: Main character death**

Michael propped himself up on the bed when he, once more, heard footsteps in the abandoned house of Raphael. He winced a little, but the wounds didn't reopen, for which he was very grateful. Raphael walked into his room with a downcast expression.

"Uh-oh, ya got some bad news, don't ya?" The redhead asked.

"Depends on how you look at it…" Came the Wind angel's reply.

Michael gave him a none-understanding look, silently urging his friends to explain.

"Alexiel decided to take action…but…" Raphael was silent for a moment, searching for a good way to tell his friend, "The action is that she is going to accept the offer of Belial."

"…What…" Michael couldn't believe it.

"She already send a message."

Uriel, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael arrived at Alexiel's office at the same moment. They talked about the situation for a while and they tried to figure out what prophecy about them could mean.

"Well one thing is for sure, if it has to happen soon, we have a problem… Michael still isn't capable of flying." Gabriel said.

"In a week or so his wounds will have healed enough for him to fly with minimum discomfort. That is if he stays calm and quiet." Raphael told while he cast a pointed look at Michael, who tried to smile innocently.

"That might have fooled us if it hadn't been for the dragon tattoo and the fangs." Uriel chuckled.

At this Michael crossed his arms indignantly.

"Just like old times." He grumbled, but it was clear that he was happy that everything was like it should be again.

Setsuna, Sara, Kato, Noise and Kurai walked into the office.  
"The Satans and Lucifer are here. Alexiel is already with them." Setsuna said.

The four Archangels stood and walked outside, Michael with a fair amount of pain, but he refused help, claiming he would rest some other time.

The atmosphere was pretty tense when the four archangels came face to face with the Satans. Conversations halted for a moment when Michael walked up to the group. Most of the Satans couldn't believe that this little angel had succeeded where one of them, Asmodeus, had failed. Baal and Lucifer were the least surprised, even a little proud, deep down inside.

The company didn't go further into Heaven for the moment, distrust still reigned between the Satans and the angels, but after some time Alexiel decided it would be best to go inside.

"We should head back to my house, the dusk is setting."

"I don't think they will attack, one of them was killed only three days ago." Sara said

Everyone else agreed that it could not be risked and they left for Alexiel's house.

Sara couldn't sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours and still sleep hadn't come to her. Silently she got out of bed, thinking that some fresh air would do her some good. The door to the balcony opened without a sound and the girl stepped outside. She didn't go out on the street, even though she was sure that the creatures wouldn't attack again so soon after a defeat, because her Oni-chan had told her not to. It was a beautiful night, but rather dark, it was a new moon after all. To her surprise she saw a figure walking on the streets, looking from left to right, as if it was searching something, or maybe it was afraid. Sara called out to the figure.

"Hello! You shouldn't be out alone at night, what if one of those creatures attacks you?"

She didn't get a reply but the figure stopped, for a moment it seemed to Sara that she should go inside, she was colder than a minute ago. The shadow took a few steps towards her, something about the way it moved made Sara a bit scared. She took a few steps backwards, summoned up her courage and called again.

"Listen, it may not be safe, one of them might have been killed but they might be brave, or stupid whatever you prefer, enough to have come back already."

Still she received no answer. She took some steps towards the edge of the balcony.

I'm three high, surely nothing can happen to me… Then why do I have the feeling I have to get back inside really quickly…

Sara looked over the railing and saw that the person had gone, she was very relieved but not only because the person was gone now. The girl turned around and moved to go back inside when she heard a soft 'Swish' like the sound of a long coat. Suddenly there was a creature in front of her and she knew immediately that it was the figure she had seen on the street. The little starlight that there was, was shining on the creatures nails. Sara could only think of one thing, so she screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Oni-chan heeeeeeeeeelp! Please help!"  
But the creature sprung into action and the last thing Sara saw were eyes so cold the felt like they were freezing her.

Setsuna heard Sara's scream, jumped out of bed and ran towards the source of the sound. When he reached the balcony he saw that he was not the only one woken by the screaming of his little sister. Everyone came running, but they were too late. Sara was lying dead in a pool of her own blood, eyes wide in shock. Setsuna sank to his knees and picked Sara's body up in his arms.

"No, no no no no no."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"How could they have reached the balcony?... Raphael, do something."

Raphael looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Setsuna… but I can't… Their claws contain a sort of poison… it nullifies my healing." Raphael heaved a sorrowful sigh, "I'm sorry, but… there's nothing I can do."

Setsuna stared at the Wind angel with tears streaming down his cheeks. Raphael looked up when he felt a consoling hand on his arm. He was very surprised to see he was looking at Michael with a slight smile that said 'it is not your fault'. Raphael thought about how strange his friend could be at times, how caring.

"How can this have happened… we're three stories up" Kurai said, while trying to fight back her own tears.

"Perhaps they can jump this high and we didn't know it." Uriel said softly.

Setsuna looked up at Uriel.

"Uriel can you bring her back from Hades?"

but once again he was met with a sorrowful shake of the head.

"The people these creatures kill don't come to Hades. I don't know why."

"Could it be that they feed on the strength of the souls of their victims?"

All of them were startled because they had completely forgotten about the fact that the Satans were with them as well.

"One thinks it is a possibility." Belial said, she had also made the first comment.

"It seems logical." This time it was Barbelo speaking.

Both female Satans felt sorry for Setsuna, they both knew how it was to lose a loved one. The others stayed out of the conversation. They turned around and left for their rooms.

Setsuna felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Katou.  
"I'm sorry for you Set… can't say I know how you feel but we'll make those things burn extra hard for Sara."

Katou turned to leave, Noise and Kurai following his lead. They turned around when they heard Setsuna standing up.

"Why didn't you do something… Why didn't you save her? You could have done something. You could have saved her!" Setsuna shouted.

He lunged forward and threw himself at Michael. The Fire angel was still regaining his strength so he couldn't block the attack. Setsuna kicked him in the chest while he was still shouting accusations at the red-head. Michael fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain. Raphael was the first to snap back into reality, he jumped forward and shielded his little friend from the crazed human. Michael looked up from where he was lying, he slowly removed the hand that he had used to shield his wounds… it was tainted red, his wounds had reopened. Raphael threw Setsuna back.

"And you! How come you can't heal her! Why can't you bring her back!" He looked at Uriel, "Why can neither of you bring her back!"

Gabriel had moved to sit down next to Michael, the little angel was bleeding rather badly, she pulled the ribbon from her hair and pushed it onto Michael's wound. Now Katou was also helping to hold back Setsuna, it was clear that Setsuna was overtaken by grief for his little sister. He was kicking and screaming. Alexiel had moved behind Setsuna, she hit him in the neck and he fell unconscious. Raphael immediately moved to Michael, the bleeding had all but stopped but the stitches needed to be redone. He picked up his little friend and made his way to the hospital room Alexiel had in her house. Katou picked up Setsuna to bring him to his bed. As he walked past Kurai and Noise, who had been paralyzed by fear and disbelief during the whole ordeal he said.

"He'll be better… Tomorrow he'll be able to think clearly and he'll know that the only ones to blame for Sara's death are those C'adhozian… or something."

Alexiel picked up Sara's body and went inside, followed by Gabriel, Kurai and Noise.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, never will be.

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait but I just had the worst year of my life. In short, mom got really sick, friend stabbed me in the back (way of speaking of course) and I made my finals on pure adrenaline. My life is starting to come together again (yay) so I hope I'll have more chapters for you soon. Once again sorry bows gomen nasai.

Now, On with the story!

Raphael went to his room after taking care of Michael's wounds. There he found Uriel and Gabriel.

"How is he?" asked the angel of water.

"He'll be okay, Michael has high endurance…" Raphael heaved a sigh. "I still can't believe it, I should have tried to stop Setsuna,… I couldn't even protect my best friend… He ripped open his stitches to get Belial out of my house before I got back… and this is how I repay him… by letting him get hurt."

Raphael had his head bowed down. He didn't look up until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Uriel was standing next to him.

"It wasn't your fault Raphael, it was nobody's fault. No one saw it coming, not even Alexiel."

Raphael considered the silent angel's words.

"I guess so, it doesn't make me feel any better though."

By now Gabriel had gotten up as well.

"In the morning you go to Michael and ask him, I'm sure he doesn't blame you at all."

"… yeah, I will, thank you Gabriel."

Both Uriel and Gabriel nodded and left the room. Raphael undressed and got into bed.

/ I'll go talk to Mika-chan tomorrow, Gabriel is probably right./

--------------------------------------------

Setsuna was sitting in his room, the door was locked, he had already checked. The tears still hadn't stopped streaming down his face, but now they weren't just tears of pain, but of guilt as well. He had attacked Michael… Michael who was already hurt, Michael who couldn't have helped Sara if he had been on the balcony, Michael who would now need even longer to recover, which meant it would take longer for them to take out the C'adhozian… and that meant there would be more victims. Setsuna let his head hit the wall. He was so stupid sometimes.

--------------------------------------------

A dark figure walked through the halls of Alexiel's house quietly. His step certain and fast he walked up to the room of Michael. He opened the room a bit and looked inside at the sleeping redhead.

/ He looks so peaceful, just like he hasn't been hurt at all./

The person knew better, Michael HAD been hurt and pretty badly at that, his wounds would have taken weeks to heal and now Setsuna had attacked him in a violent daze induced by sadness. He looked up when he saw the redhead stirring.

/Better leave./

Michael opened his eyes just in time to see a black cloak disappearing behind the corner.

/I thought I sensed someone watching me. But who was it… maybe… nah, not likely./


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: soooooooooooooo sorry that this took so long. Gomen, scuzi, forgive me, no siento, entschuldigung, het spijt me, pardonne-moi,… checks Sorry of Madonna for more 'sorry' terms me'h, you get the picture. I was planning on making this chapter longer, but it just seemed like the right time to cut it off. So, angsty Raphy in this chappie, last part is a bit cute Mika-Raph interaction. Hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: you know the drill. I no own, you no sue.

When Raphael walked into the room he immediately noticed that Michael was nowhere in sight.

"Mika-chan?"

He heard a soft growling.

"Go away…"

"Mika…" Raphael walked toward the sound of his little friend's voice.

"I said. Go. Away!"

Michael was sitting in a corner. His arms were around his legs while his head rested on his knees.

"Mika-chan? Are you okay?"

"Oh! So now you care? Now you're concerned."

The angel of fire got up. His wounds were bleeding; the blood had already seeped through the bandages.

"Mika… What are you doing? You're bleeding. Let me help you."

"NO!"

Raphael took a startled step back while his friend advanced on him.

"Don't you touch me! You didn't think it necessary to help me when Setsuna attacked me so I don't need your help now! Some friend you are. You just stand there gawking instead of helping me when I'm getting the shit beat out of me. Thanks a lot Raphael! And don't call me Mika-chan, only my friend Raph could… but he disappeared when you just stood there and didn't help me. I. HATE. YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------

Raphael shot up in bed just as dream Michael yelled the last three words. He shook his head.

"No, Mika-chan would never say that to me, he would never hate me, he would never…"

The archangel stopped talking when he noticed something wet running down his cheeks, gently he lifted his hand to his face. The trail led up to his eyes.

/I-I'm crying…/

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up he saw Gabriel.

"You're right; Michael would never hate you… He'll understand why you didn't help him; you simply did not have the time. Besides, no one helped; we were all to shocked to react. You are not to blame, Raphael, no one is, not even Setsuna, but we can't have you breaking down… We need your help in defeating these creatures."

Raphael hung his head, ashamed that someone had seen him cry.

"I know, but I still feel guilty. When I needed him the most… Mika was always there for me, no matter when… and even though it sometimes caused my house to have an extra window… in his way… he was always there for me. And now he needs me, and now is the one time I can't help him. It just feels so bad."

"You just go back to sleep, knowing Michael doesn't hate you. Go check on him first thing in the morning, you'll see, he'll be happy to see you. Goodnight Raphael." Gently Gabriel gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. She stopped in the door at the sound of Raphael's voice.

"Thanks Gabriel,… I mean it."

"I know you do." With these words the female angel left to her own room.

Raphael laid back down on his bed, drifting to sleep with Gabriel's advice running through his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------

--The next morning--

The sight that greeted Raphael that morning in Michael's room was definitely a better one than the one in his nightmare. Michael was struggling to get his shirt on, one arm wouldn't cooperate. Michael turned his head, grinning, his red hair ruffled because of his battle with the shirt.

"Hey Raph, how ya doin'?"

Raphael let a smile grace his features.

"Better already, here let me help you with that."

Michael took a step, and looked at Raphael with a hint of distrust in his eyes. Before the latter had a chance to panic, the little angel spoke.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" When looking at the pouty look on his best friends face the wind angel could do nothing but laugh.

"I promise"


End file.
